


As Long As You Wish

by MerHums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, John is a Sex God, Johncroft, Learning curve, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Patient John, Slight OOC, Virgin Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: Mycroft’s put off many things for his family, job and country. But when he finally gets up the nerve to put some trust in someone, the only one he can think of for such an important job is John Watson.





	

One Holmes was quite enough on most days, but John was well aware of the one lurking around the edges. Mycroft was watching him, and he had a feeling he knew just what he needed. He smiled as the black car pulled up to the kerb.

“Dr. Watson? Would you mind getting in?” Mycroft asked, rolling the window down.  
   
“Not at all.” He’d already told Sherlock he’d be late. He got in and smirked at Mycroft. “How can I help you?”  
   
“I wanted to speak with you about a few matters regarding my brother,” Mycroft said, clearing his throat as he caught the heavy gaze John was sending his way.  
   
“Are you sure it’s your brother you wish to speak about?” John moved closer to him. “I know you’ve been kidnapping me more often, picking me up yourself. Anyone else I’d say they wanted to see me more often.”  
   
Mycroft shifted his grip on his umbrella handle. “While your company is quite desirable,” he said stiffly, “You persist in claiming your heterosexuality like a shield. I do not think it is my place to challenge that, nor would I have the faintest idea of how to go about that.” He averted his gaze slightly, heart speeding. “As I was saying. I am concerned for Sherlock.”  
   
“No you aren’t. And as far as my sexuality goes, well. If someone needs me…”  
   
Mycroft wet his lips, watching as John slid a bit closer. “And who is saying I need you?” he asked, forcing himself to keep his voice steady.  
   
“You are.” John reached out and touched his knee.  
   
“I’m quite sure those words have never left my lips.” Mycroft swallowed, John’s hand like a brand on his knee, shooting awareness up his spine of just how easy it would be, to finally submit, to drag John’s hand just a bit higher, to fall to his knees.  
   
“No, they haven’t. But I can see it in your eyes, in the way you’ve been watching.” John smirked again. “I’ve observed.”  
   
“And what are my eyes telling you?” Mycroft asked, going slightly breathless at the smirk on John’s face.  
   
“That you want me. That you want this.” John let his hand travel slowly up his thigh, dragging against the expensive material.  
   
Mycroft shivered, breath catching. “I…Dr. Watson….”  
   
“John,” he said, shifting closer.  
   
“John,” Mycroft whispered, wetting his lips.  
   
Leaning in, John gave him a bare taste of a kiss. “We should go to yours, if we aren’t headed there already.”  
   
Mycroft’s heart skipped, and he reached out, hitting the intercom button with a bit more force than necessary, hand slipping. “Bra-Braxton,” he said, clearing his throat hurriedly as John’s hand ghosted a bit further up his thigh. “To mine, if you please.”  
   
“Sir.”  
   
John leaned in and let his mouth ghost along Mycroft’s throat.  
   
Mycroft bit back a whimper, eyes slamming shut.  
   
“Gorgeous.” John nipped his earlobe. “Sensitive.”  
   
“John.” Mycroft gripped his upper arm, another shot of excitement going through him at John’s hidden strength.  
   
“You haven’t done this, have you Mycroft Holmes?”  
   
Mycroft gave a very small shake of his head. “I realize that my….lack of experience may be a dealbreaker,” he said, voice sounding small even to his own ears. “If you’d rather, I can have you taken home.”  
   
“Not on your life,” growled John in his ear. “I very much would like to be the man to teach you.”  
   
Mycroft didn’t smother his next whimper, cock twitching.  
   
“Beautiful,” murmured John. “Will you let me do everything?” He let his hand slip to the inside of Mycroft’s thigh.  
   
“You’re very tempting.’  
   
“I’ve been told that before. And yes, I have been with blokes before, though not since I left the army.”  
   
“And what...did you..do with them?” Mycroft asked, heart pounding as the car slowed.  
   
“Many things. I will be more than happy to show you.” John pulled back as the car stopped. “Show me your bedroom?”  
   
Mycroft straightened his jacket, stepping from the car. He unlocked the door, feeling John close behind him.  
   
John was impressed with the house. But then again he wouldn’t expect less from a Holmes. He kept close by Mycroft, letting his hand rest on the older man’s lower back as they climbed the stairs and walked into the bedroom. John turned on the light. “Very nice bed.”  
   
“Thank you. It is hand crafted,” Mycroft said, standing awkwardly in the entrance. “I’m very fond of it.”  
   
“It’ll be even better with you naked and spread open for me in the middle of it.”  
   
Mycroft reached out, holding onto the doorframe as his knees went weak. “I see.”  
   
“You will.” John gave him a small shove towards the bed.  
   
Mycroft stumbled forward, sinking down onto the edge, watching him with wide eyes.  
   
John cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue past his lips.  
   
Mycroft nearly fell back, holding tightly onto John’s arm.  
   
“I have you.” John murmured.  
   
“John, I truthfully….I do not know what I am doing. I rarely take time to….explore myself, and beyond the theoretical...I do not know,” Mycroft said, closing his eyes as he flushed. “I’m even more rarely aroused, by anyone.”  
   
“Then I’m honored,” said John, gently, running his hand through Mycroft’s hair. “And if at any time you need me to stop, just say so.” He reached for Mycroft’s waistcoat and began unbuttoning it.  
   
Mycroft nodded, feeling his hands, relaxing incrementally.  
   
John watched him, gently removing his suit coat, then the waistcoat. He leaned in and kissed Mycroft again.  
   
Mycroft reached out, running his hand carefully over John’s side, pressing into the kiss.  
   
John hummed softly and tipped him onto his back, deepening the kiss.  
   
Mycroft put his arms around John, holding him, heart beating fast at the feel of the smaller man atop him, pinning him down.  
   
“Good?” asked John, breaking the kiss.  
   
Mycroft opened his eyes, and gave a small nod. “Yes,” he murmured. “Very.”  
   
“Excellent.” John started on the buttons of his shirt, kissing the pale skin as it was exposed.  
   
Mycroft shivered, seeing the flush run over his chest. “John?” he said hesitantly.  
   
John looked up at him with hooded eyes. “Yes?”  
   
“I would very much like to see you.” Mycroft reached out , running his hand under the hem of John’s jumper. “Please.”  
   
John smiled and knelt back, stripping off his jumper and unbuttoning his shirt.  
   
Mycroft moaned quietly at the sight of his chest and muscles, wanting to touch.  
   
John smiled and picked up Mycroft’s hand, placing it on his chest before leaning down to kiss him again.  
   
Mycroft smiled shyly into the kiss, running his hands over John’s shoulders, carefully testing his scar.  
   
John never thought he’d see shyness on Mycroft Holmes’s face, but here it was. “Do you want to see all of me?”  
   
Mycroft gave another nod, trusting that John wouldn’t laugh or use this against him, knowing that he had to trust it. He forced back the thought that maybe, it wouldn’t be just one night, that maybe it could be more-but no. John probably wouldn’t want that. He tried to clear his head, to focus on John as the man drew back.  
   
John kissed him again, gently, then got out of the rest of his clothes, lying next to Mycroft. “You can touch.” He knew his cock was big and gave it a stroke.  
   
Mycroft smiled, and reached out, exploring his body, but avoiding his cock, wanting to wait for John’s go ahead.  
   
“May I see you?” asked John after a few minutes.  
   
“That would be fair, wouldn’t it?” Mycroft said quietly.  
   
“Only if you’re comfortable. But you are a gorgeous man.” John kissed his lips, and then moved down his body, trailing kisses until he reached his trousers.  
   
Mycroft flushed, but nodded when John looked up to check. “Go ahead, John.’  
   
John carefully undid his trousers and slid them off, leaving the pants for the moment. “Scooch up by the headboard.”  
   
Mycroft obeyed, wetting his lips. “You're very kind, John,” he said quietly, watching him.  
   
“As are you, more than most ever see.” John straddled his hips, cock lightly tapping on Mycroft’s stomach as he kissed him again.  
   
Blushing at the heat of John on him, Mycroft looped his arms over his shoulders. “You’re a gorgeous man.”  
   
John smiled and nipped at his lower lip before giving him a deep and hungry kiss, feeling Mycroft’s cock twitch underneath him.  
   
Mycroft moaned against him, deepening the kiss, tugging John just a bit closer.  
   
John rutted against his stomach before taking one of Mycroft’s hands and putting it around his cock.  
   
Mycroft shivered at the heavy weight, imagining what it might feel like inside him. “John? Are you clean?” he asked hesitantly, an idea forming that he was half afraid to say.  
   
“Yes. I get checked regularly because of my job.” He ran his hands through Mycroft’s hair and tugged lightly. “Do you want me to take you without a condom?”  
   
Mycroft bit his lip, and leaned forward, kissing the curve of John’s ear. “May I taste you first?”  
   
John growled and moved off his lap. “Go ahead.”  
   
“I like it when you do that,” Mycroft admitted. He shifted down, unsure of how to place himself. Wrapping a hand around John’s cock, he leaned forward, taking a hesitant lick at the head.  
   
John moaned softly. “Do you want me to taste you? Show you how it’s done?”  
   
Mycroft flushed, and moved back. “Apologies. I should have known I wouldn't be good. I just wanted to try.”  
   
“No, no. You’re fine.” John kissed him and guided his head back down. “Wrap your lips around me and bob your head.”  
   
Mycroft nodded, and tried again, listening to John’s instructions.  
   
John gave him instruction, moaning softly as he got the hang of it and wrapping his fingers in Mycroft’s hair, careful not to push.  
   
Mycroft matched his moan, the girth of John filling his mouth perfectly, the taste strange yet familiar.  
   
“Good, Mycroft. You’re doing well.”  
   
Mycroft flushed at the praise, bobbing his head once more, wondering how far he could take John.  
   
John groaned softly. “Gorgeous.”  
   
Mycroft held his breath for a moment, giving an experimental swallow.  
   
John groaned again and tugged Mycroft’s head up and kissed him hard, pushing him back. “Perfect.”  
   
Mycroft moaned, grasping his hips and rutting up.  
   
Reaching down, John slipped Mycroft’s pants down.  
   
Mycroft hid his face in John’s chest, overcome by a bout of nerves again as he ran his hands over John’s back.  
   
“I got you,” murmured John, running fingers through Mycroft’s hair. “And you’re going to feel very, very good.”  
   
“John,” Mycroft murmured. “Please. I've wanted you…”  
   
“I know.” John reached for his clothes and took the lube from his jeans pocket. “Try to relax.”  
   
Mycroft narrowed his eyes. “You were expecting this?” He pulled back, sitting up.  
   
“I had a suspicion it might happen.”  
   
“”You didn't even know I would be stopping you today,” Mycroft snapped, feeling foolish.  
   
John leaned in and kissed him gently. “Do you want me to leave?”  
   
“I…”  
   
John kissed him again, running fingers through his hair “I’ve seen you watching me I’ve suspected for a while that you desired me. And I desire you. So I had some on me, just in case.”  
   
“Would you have preferred that? A quick fuck in the car and done?”  
   
“No. This is much better, isn’t it?” John searched his eyes, hoping he hadn’t made a mistake in all of this, no matter how attractive Mycroft was.  
   
Mycroft lowered his eyes, and gave a small nod. “Yes. Apologies, I just…”  
   
“It’s okay. You’re anxious. I know. What can I do to help you relax?”  
   
Mycroft sighed and reached out. “Kiss me.”  
   
John kissed him gently, moving to Mycroft’s side and gently petting his skin.  
   
Mycroft curled up against him, pressing himself against John.  
   
“Right here,” murmured John. “Gonna take good care of you.”  
   
“I trust you, John.”  
   
“I know, and I’m glad.” John moved down his body and slowly took Mycroft’s cock into his mouth, watching him.  
   
Mycroft shivered, biting his lip.  
   
John gently parted his thighs, letting his fingers just brush against his entrance  
   
Mycroft spread his legs a bit farther, eyes closing as he focused on the feeling.  
   
John pulled off his cock before it became too much and coated his fingers, kissing Mycroft’s thigh as he pressed one in.  
   
“I've done this before. I was curious,” Mycroft murmured. “It feels different with you.”  
   
“It will.” John slowly worked him open, adding a second finger when he thought he was ready.  
   
“You've bottomed…. before. Not often, you prefer to... be in charge,” Mycroft deduced, trying to stay relaxed.  
   
“Yes. What else do you see?”  
   
“You were in a serious relationship. While overseas, likely with a commanding officer.”  
   
John blinked and stopped, looking up at him. “Yes. Should I ask how you know?”  
   
Mycroft raised up slightly on his elbows. “It would have been your first time. That relationship. You wouldn’t trust anyone other than someone you were in a committed relationship with, and you would have needed someone that could take control to get you over your initial misgivings and nerves. Coupled with the high stress environment, your higher rank as a Captain, and the likely close quarters you held with the other officers, it makes sense that you would go with someone in command.”  
   
“Yeah,” said John quietly. “We lost touch though. I wrote him a couple times, but he never answered.”  
   
Mycroft sat up, reaching out to him. “I’m sorry, John. I...can find him, if you wish.”  
   
John leaned in and kissed him, gently pressing him back “It’s fine. It’s been years now. And if he wanted to contact me he would have.”  
   
“But you obviously wish to hear from him,” Mycroft replied, ignoring the pang in his chest as he said it, as he realized how much he wanted John for himself, how much he couldn’t have.  
   
“Hey.” John cupped his cheek. “That’s the past. You’re the present. And maybe, if you want, the future. You Holmes’s and jumping to conclusions.” John kissed him again, adding another finger.  
   
“The future?” Mycroft asked, toes curling as John grazed over his prostate.  
   
“Yeah,” breathed John, moving down to mouth at his throat, slowly dragging his teeth.  
   
“Oh,” Mycroft said softly, heart leaping into his throat.  
   
John kissed the hollow of his throat and dragged his fingers along his prostate again.  
   
“I...I’m very lucky to have you here,” Mycroft moaned, pushing up against him. “Please. Take me.”  
   
“I will. When you’re ready for me. Relax.”  
   
Mycroft cupped his face, tugging him up to kiss him.  
   
John smiled and slipped his tongue into Mycroft’s mouth.  
   
Mycroft moaned, bearing down on John’s fingers.  
   
“Good, Mycroft. Almost there. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
   
“I trust you, John. You’re a very good doctor, if nothing else.”  
   
“I have been told I’m a good lover as well.”  
   
Mycroft flushed. “I have no complaints so far.”  
   
“Good.” John spread him a little wider.  
   
Mycroft moaned. “John.”  
   
“Gonna take you.”  
   
“Yes. Please.” Mycroft leaned up, and kissed him. “Yes, John.”  
   
John slicked himself and lined up. “Bear down on me.”  
   
Mycroft opened his eyes, breath catching as he felt John nudging at his entrance. He bit his lip, and nodded, heart pounding as he reached up, looping his arms over John’s neck again.  
   
John kissed him deeply, swallowing his groan.  
   
Tensing, Mycroft took a breath as John pushed in, bearing down like he’d been told. He could feel every millimeter, every press as John’s cock spread him, first the head, then a pause, then the shaft. Tears beaded up at the corner of his eyes at the overwhelming pressure and Mycroft shut them quickly. “It's good,” he murmured.  
   
John kissed him again, then pulled back before thrusting gently. “If it’s too much, tell me.”  
   
“No. Don't stop,” Mycroft shifted, squeezing around him with a moan.  
   
“Gorgeous,” whispered John. “Try to relax.” He kissed him again.  
   
“You know me...do you honestly think.. I can get much more relaxed...than on my back like this?” Mycroft whispered, giving him a shy smile as he opened his eyes.  
   
John smiled back and wrapped a hand around Mycroft’s cock.  
   
Mycroft shuddered, hips jolting up. “Oh!”  
   
John gave a slightly wicked laugh and kissed him again, stroking him as he thrust..  
   
“John! Oh. I..close.” Mycroft moaned against his lips.  
   
“You can come.” John nipped his lip and shifted his hips to find Mycroft’s prostate.  
   
Mycroft moaned, grip tightening as John brushed against it. “Yes. There.”  
   
John tugged Mycroft’s hair, kissing him again as he thrust against him.  
   
Mycroft came with an almost surprised cry, clutching John to him.  
   
John groaned, feeling Mycroft squeeze around him. He started to thrust a little harder, chasing his own orgasm.  
   
“John. Put me on my stomach,” Mycroft breathed, chest heaving. “Take me that way.”  
   
Nodding, John pulled out and rolled him over, adding a little more lube before thrusting in again.  
   
Mycroft moaned, feeling covered and cradled by John.  
   
“So beautiful, so good for me,” groaned John in his ear.  
   
“John,” Mycroft said, voice almost a whimper. “Come. I want to feel you.”  
   
John growled, biting down on his lobe, pinning Mycroft to the bed as he thrust a few more times and came hard, filling him.  
   
Mycroft shuddered, knowing that that sensation was one that he loved, being filled, claimed.  
   
“Good, Mycroft,” murmured John, tipping them onto their sides, smoothing his hands down Mycroft, still buried in him, not minding the sweat or the tremble of his lover.  
   
Mycroft pressed as close as he could to John, trembling as the adrenaline left his body, wanting to be cradled and held.  
   
“Right here, not going anywhere.” John kissed his throat.  
   
“I may be overstepping but...will you stay with me tonight?” Mycroft whispered. “I understand if you'd rather not.”  
   
“I’ll be more than happy to stay.” John nuzzled against him. “And as long as you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)


End file.
